


Diamond

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just a little nagging...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	Diamond

"You have to concentrate a little more if you want to get this done, Chlo, really." Rachel warned and tapped a spot in the book that lay open in Chloe's lap, with the arm that she could move easily and painlessly.

Chloe wrinkled her nose and stuffed the rest of her large chocolate-covered cookie into her mouth, spreading most of it across Rachel's hospital bed sheet doing so though.

She had been visiting Rachel in the hospital for a whole week and spent as much time with her as possible, at the beginning she had agreed to keep Rachel up to date with what was happening at school, but now she avoided Blackwell and his students, as well as teachers completely and just went straight to the Arcadia Bay Memorial Hospital after getting up. With the step-douche at home and around at all times, Chloe looked for any excuse to get out of that house as fast as her worn-out boots could carry her.  
The truth was, she felt more home with Rachel, than she could ever feel in the half-blue painted house and not having the energetic young blonde around, was a waste of time.

"I'm just saying, I can't focus on school work with them going at it like teen bunnies. All evening. All night. And sometimes in the morning too."  
Rachel gimaced. "Jealous?"  
"What the fuck? Ew!" Chloe swatted at Rachel's knee, like she had done a couple times now that Rachel's arm was severely damaged.  
"Hey", laughed Rachel. "You think, they are noisy now, wait until they forget to use protection and add another person to the mix."  
"Rachel!"  
"What? Your mom isn't that old. it could happen. What is she, 40? 42?"  
"Rachel!"  
"You're going to be a big sissy, Chloe!" Rachel giggled. "Don't be mad, you're still going to be the cute one", she winked, with a big smile on her face.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, but allowed Rachel to lean her head against her shoulder. After a second of silence, Chloe asked very dry, "What are the odds, the baby'll have a mustache?"

  
Their laughter could be heard on the entire floor. It even attracted a young good looking man in scrubbs, entering the room to see with his own steel grey eyes what was going on.  
"Good evening, Miss Amber. How are you feeling today?"  
  
She beamed. "Please call me Rachel. I feel much better, especially now that you are here. Thank you so much Doctor."  
  
Chloe gave Rachel a side glance as if she was asking, what the hell had gotten into the chick, when he came over, stood right next to the bed and inspected Rachel's bandages.  
"Any pain, when I am touching you here?" Rachel shook her head, smiling widely at him.  
"Have you been to the bathroom already?"  
Again she shook her head, letting him know, that she was taking her time with that.  
  
"Well, fine, I'm going to gift you with an extra day, because I enjoy your presence so much." He winked at Rachel and then grabbed the file from her hospital bed holder, to write something down.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Sir", singsang Rachel and Chloe wanted to slap her, not hard, just a little. Maybe right above that stab wound...  
  
When he lifted his head again, he flashed all of his white teeth. "That will be all for now." and with a side glance to Chloe, "Visiting hours are almost over, have a good night's rest Rachel, I will check on you again in the morning."  
  
"Good night Doctor Diamond" purred Rachel and gave him a last beautiful smile, checking him out, as he walked out of the room.  
  


"What the actual fuck?" Chloe's eyes narrowed until they were just slits. "This is your doctor?" she asked in disbelief.  
"This guy ?! He's way too young and ... and ... and so ...and... he is, he-, he..."  
  
"Isn't he handsome?"  
"No!"  
"His name is Diamond, Chloe. Johnathan Diamond. Doctor Diamond. Doesn't that sound great?"  
Chloe reconsidered slapping Rachel. Right on the stab wound.

  
"He likes me", said Rachel, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Oh please, he is your doctor, and your parents pay him a shitload of money, each day you're here, he gets to pay back his student loan. It's literally his job to make you feel better."  
"Oh I have a lot of good feelings about him and even better ones about his abs and calf muscles."  
"Gross", laughed Chloe.  
  
  
Rachel teased and pulled her hospital gown a little lower. "Oh Doctor Diamond, would you please come closer, take another look at my arm and while you're at it, could you also-"  
"Rachel, he is just doing his job", Chloe insisted, while pulling her friend's gown up again. "Him, asking you daily, if you finally took a dump already, doesn't mean, he is interested in you. You are just another patient, a number, a stab victim, a statistic, a someone, helping him to finance his fancy sports car."  
  
Rachel now leaned forward, holding on to Chloe's chin, planting a little kiss on those pretty lips.  
"I've heard the seats in those cars are very comfortable. I can be a sexy statistic in the back. Your mom and I can be pregnant together then."  
Chloe rolled her eyes once again.  
"Rachel Dawn Diamond... Mr. and Mrs. John and Rachel Diamond... First Lady Diamond."  
  
Chloe shook her head. What a bitch. She playfully pulled Rachel's hair.  
"You are so full of shit. How do you even sleep at night?"  
Rachel smirked. "Soon, with Doctor Diamond on top of me."  
  
Chloe laughed out loud. "That's it!", she yelled and crawled over Rachel to the other side, tucking right below her shoulder. "I am taking the other arm off!"  
"Shhhh", whispered Rachel and pulled Chloe closer. "Quiet, he is coming back in the morning, we have all night, unless, we get caught and you get thrown out."  
  
Chloe kicked off her boots and slid into bed, covering herself and Rachel with a soft blanket. "You know who else got good abs?" she whispered.  
Rachel wiggled her brows again, peeking under the blanket.  
It was time to extend visiting hours.


End file.
